Why
by Beezer34
Summary: Teela feels left out...read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own****

Adam was with her again…what's-her-face, Danielle. Ancients, I hate her thought Teela. Ever since Danielle had come to the palace she was all anyone could talk about, how great she was, how pretty she was, how good she was for Adam, and the worst what a great queen she would make. Teela still couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. Maybe it's just me, but I don't trust her, father does and so does Adam so maybe I should let it be. Adam however is not thinking with his head, or at least not the one on his shoulders. Father has always had a good since for people, and maybe I should just trust that. Teela was so deep in thought she didn't see the person about to pass her until…CRASH!!!!!

"You did that on purpose" Danielle screamed as she looked at were her tray had fallen. "That was the last of the meatloaf, now what I am going to eat. I don't know why they keep you here, you are so useless, the least you can do is clean up this mess YOU made" Teela knew Danielle saw her and walked into her, dropped her tray on purpose. "Whatever" Teela said has she made to get up and walk away from Danielle and her mess. "Were do you think you are going, I told you to clean up and you will clean it up" Danielle said. Teela continued to walk away from Daniellle. Danielle ran to catch up and cut Teela off as she was about the leave the dining area. "I don't think you heard me, you are hired help and I am ordering you to clean a mess, a mess you made" Teela stopped looked at Danielle and tried to pass, but Danielle would not let her. "I'm sorry but are you slow, or just stupid…CLEAN…UP…THIS…MESS…" Danielle said though clench teeth. By this point Teela was done, done with everyone always saying such good things about this girl and never seeing this side of her, but most of all she was done with Danielle as a whole. "Look you might be able to talk to others like that, but not me I…" Teela started to say but was cut off. "Captain how dare you speak to a guest of ours like that!" Of course it had to be Adam and his father walking in, on only her part of the fight. King Randor spoke "You will say you're sorry at once, I do not know what happened here, but that is no reason for poor manners." Adam, behide his father only shook his head. "Your highness.." Teela started to say but was again cut off. "NOW CAPTIAN!!!!" the King yelled.

"I am sorry that I spoke to you in such a way, it was not my intentioned to offend you." Teela said "Very good, now off you go, Danielle, Adam and myself, have thing we must discuss" With that the King dismissed her without even looking in her direction.

As Teela walked out of the dining area, without her dinner, she couldn't help but think ,what is it everyone else sees in her that I don't . Choosing that it was best if she went to her room for the rest of the evening Teela headed down the hall. The night didn't get any better as Teela could not sleep. She was up most of the night tossing and turning thinking of what she could have done different with Danielle and that whole mess of things.

The next morning Teela decided to get dress early and do some training, she hadn't slept at all the night last night so she might as well do something useful. Heading down to the training room, she passed Adam's room, passing his room made her think of all that had happen since Danielle's arrival. Was Teela the only one that felt something was wrong with this girl, everyone else seemed to think she was perfect. They were already saying Danielle and Adam would marry, Teela knew she loved Adam, but was it a brotherly, sisterly love or something deeper? She just didn't know, and the best way she found to deal with moments like this was to train. She took her stance and started her training workout. She was a warrior, her father had taught her all she knew, she wouldn't let him down, if it meant she had to put up with Danielle putting her down, then she would have to do it. It just hurt that no one else seemed to see what she did. She did a back flip and took down one of the dummies, coming back around and taking out one of the droids firing at her. I just don't see why Danielle always tries to start something with me, what have I ever done to her? I should just try harder to make her think I like her. I don't have to trust her, but for the sake of father and Adam I can do this. Finishing with her training she starts to walk back to her room, for a shower. She gets to her room and walks towards her bathroom, removing her sweat soaked uniform has she goes.

Teela is showered and ready to face the day within an hour, she took longer than normal, as she let the hot water rain down on her sore muscles, she hadn't worked herself this hard in a long time. Showered, dressed and ready to go, she starts to head for her father's workshop to see if he needs any help, she's not due to start her shift for another two hours, and not feeling hungry she skips the dining hall. "Hello father, do you need…" Teela starts to say. "Teela the King told me what happen yesterday; I raised you to behave better than that. You should not have fought with Danielle, both the Queen and King were very upset with your behavior, as am I. I have the King and Queen both requesting you be sent on a solo mission today, as they think it may give you some time to think about what you want to do, and how you should behave in the future. With that said you are not to report to your regular duties until you are told by, the King, the Queen or myself, is that understood?

"Yes sir" Teela replied back

"Now your mission for today, is to go to the Village of Enders, meet with the blacksmith and bring back the sword the blacksmith has made for the Prince. You are to do this and come immediately back, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"You have your orders, now follow through"

"Which windraider will I be taking?" Teela asked

"None, you are to complete this mission on foot, we felt this was the best way for you to see the errors in your ways."

"Yes sir" Teela wanted to scream it would take her at least 6 hours to get to the village, and longer to get back, as it is harder to find your way through the forest leading to the village at dark. Why couldn't she take a windraider, it made no since to punish her this way for a simple outburst. She headed to the storage room to load the pack she would need to take with her. Ten minutes later Teela was ready to go. Without so much as a goodbye to anyone, she was on her way.

******Later that night******

Teela was right, it took her a total of 15 hours to finish that "mission" she was sent on, now all she wanted to do was have a late dinner and go to bed. She had never felt so tried in her life, not even after the worst fight with Skeletor. Heading into the dining hall, she looked for something to eat, something was usually left out for the Masters who would arrive after dinner was severed, be it due it a mission or other troubles. She didn't see that anything was left out for her, so she headed for the kitchen. Teela walked from the dining area into the kitchen, when she heard someone in the kitchen, she opened the door and bumped into none other than Danielle, the very last person she wanted to see right now.

"Good evening Help" Danielle said. She can't even use my title, thought Teela, if she calls me "help" one more time, I swear I'll…I'll do nothing, because no-one would believe me any way.

"Good evening Danielle" Teela passed her on her way to the food storage.

"You wouldn't find anything in there, we all had quite a large meal, with all the Masters, the Prince, the King and Queen, myself and even your father. We had a very lovely time, even more so without you there" Danielle said with a smile.

Rather than say anything Teela walk out of the kitchen, pass the dining area and into the hall. She felt so lost right now, did they really all have that good a time with Danielle, did no one miss seeing her at the table for dinner, did no one care that she just walked for 15 hours to get Adam a stupid new sword. She was no longer hungry, just very tried, so she headed for her room. Reaching her room she walked in to find all her things were nowhere in sight.

"Did I forget to tell you Help, this is now my room and will be until I leave, and when I say leave I mean this room, not the palace…I am here for the long haul Help so you better get use to it." Danielle said as she push Teela out of what use to be her room. "Your room is down the hall a bit, on the left, look for a blue door" and with that she slammed the door in Teela's face. Wow, was all Teela could think, now I lose my room, and worst of all, no one told me, they let Danielle do it. She walked down the hall to what she was told was her new room. Finally reaches the door she was told, she opened the blue door, and found it was indeed her room, well at least Danielle didn't lead me on crazy search for my room Teela thought. It was smaller than her other room had been, but Teela had never be one for all the fanciness. She found her clothes and other things had already been put away, more than likely the maids, she would have to thank them later, as everything seemed to be accounted for. Teela decide it was time for a shower, then bed, Elders she was tired. By the time she was ready for bed all she could think about were all the changes taking place in such a short amount of time. After tiring to fell asleep for about 2 hours, Teela gave up, as tired as she felt she just couldn't get to sleep, probably because she couldn't get her mind to stop going over all that was happening. I'll go to the training field again, and let out my anger there.

Once there Teela could seem to get a solid hit on any of droids coming after her. When they hit it didn't hurt, her father made sure no one would get hurt training with his droids, only a mistake made by the trainee themselves is what turned out to be the problem at times. Teela decide to stop the training simulation and just go for a walk around the palace, she had about 3 hours before she had to report to her father for today's assignment. As she walked around, she found herself relaxing a little in the beauty of the palace. That was until the palace alarms went off, Teela shot into action following the direction the alarms said the trouble was at. It turnout to be nothing more than a new cadet panic, because he saw Mossman coming and thought it was one of Skeletor's men.

Teela's days didn't seem to get any better, as the days went on she was sent on more "missions", that were, to her pointless. She could never seem to sleep through the night and ate very little. By the 7th day of this Teela was at the end of her rope, she just couldn't do any more, but what could she do about it. No one would listen to anything she said.

*This is not the end, only the start of what I hope will be a good story. I am new to fan ficion writing, and only wrote this becuae it keep staying in my head and will not leave me alone, if no-one likes it, I wouldn't keep up with it. Please know I will change some of what we know has the story of Heman, not Heman himself but some of the things in this story may make you go, "that can't happen", in my story it can. Review if you like, flame if you must. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. ***P.S I do not have a beta so any mistake please overlook, as I did not see them :)


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own, wish I did, but I don't****

Danielle was in the gardens with the Queen and Adam. "Your highness this is just so beautiful, I've never seen so many bright flowers"

"She takes care of most of them, all on her own" Adam said

"Really, no wonder there so pretty"

"Why, thank you Danielle" they stopped in front of a bunch of roses, that were light pink, with yellow on the tips. "These are my favorite; Randor gave them to me when we married."

"These have got to be my favorite out of all we have seen, the King has wonderful taste" Danielle said with a smile.

Teela sat on her bed thinking about what she should do next, should she just take what was being thrown at her. She had a good life; at least she did before Danielle came. She had people who loved her, or did she; it didn't seem like anyone cared for her at all these days. She worked hard it get what she had, it wasn't given to her, even though Danielle seemed to think otherwise. She had told Teela just that the other day.

"You know you were only given your position because of your father, you never would have got this far without him begging the King. You should never been given the job of protecting Adam, you can't do it, you never have been and you never will be a good guard, so many people are more capable then you. Why do you think he was given a new bodyguard, if the King thought you could do it, he would have kept you on" Danielle said all this with a huge smile on her face.

Teela had moved from her bed to the mirror hanging on the back of her door. As she looked at herself, she thought about all Danielle had said. Had she really been handed her job, rather then worked hard it get where she was.

"The only reason your still here is because everyone pities you. They just can't tell you to your face, but I can, No one wants you here. You should do us all a favor and leave so we don't have to see you fail at everything you do." Danielle knew where it get Teela, when it came to being accepted and love Teela wanted it all.

Had she really turned into someone her family and friends could no longer love, or had it always been that way. She never knew her real parents, and Man-at Arms had taken her in, so he had to love her, right? Teela wasn't too sure about anything right now. She had always felt so strong about herself and what she stood for, but now it seemed what she stood for could care less about her. Teela's thoughts were interrupted with a loud blast coming from the court yard.

By the time Teela got there, she saw her father and the masters fighting Skeletor, his men and some larger creatures, more than likely brought by Beast man. Teela scanned the scene and could not seem to find Evil-Lyn. "It doesn't matter where she is thought Teela, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Teela started for Beastman, she felt if she could bring him down, maybe his control over the beast would stop and they would no longer fight. On her way to do just that she was cut off by Skeletor.

"So you want to play child, ok, let's play" Skeletor rise his staff to strike Teela, but she was able to block it with her snake staff. She knew no one would be able to help her, as they all their own trouble to deal with.

"Alright Bone-head let's see what you've got"

"You have no idea what you're in for child, by the time I am through with you, you will beg for the end to come"

Teela was holding her own but after a few minutes of fighting, she was growing tried, she had always been able to hold her own, but everything seemed to be catching up with her, and at the worst possible moment. Where was He-man Teela thought, he is always here when we need him.

Little did Teela know that Adams new bodyguard had made sure the Prince was as far from the battle as possible.

Teela was able to strike Skeletor and was ready to deal a second blow, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a light heading straight towards her; before she could jump out of its path she was hit. Teela then felt the most horrible pain on her back; she cried out and fell to the ground. She tried to turn over but the pain was too much. Skeletor looked down and laugh.

"I guess I was wrong, I didn't make you beg, it seems you're on your way out now."

With that done Skeletor called off the attack as he did he called down to Man-at-Arms, "It seems you forgot to train your daughter how to fight in a real battle Duncan, maybe you can help her to die a warriors death instead"

The court yard look like a war zone, but all Duncan could think of was getting to Teela and getting her help. Duncan had never seen her so still, and it frighten him. He was used to seeing her help out with the clean up, or help the hurt soldiers to the healers. He ran to her as fast as he could, when he got there he almost cried out at what he saw. Teela was on the ground and beneath her was so much blood, he knew he had to move her to get her to the healers as fast as possible, he also knew he had to slow the bleeding or she may very well bleed to death. By now the others Master had seen their fallen friend, and come to stand by Man-at-Arms.

"What happen" asked Ram-man

"I don't know I didn't see her get hit, did anyone see what happen?" Man-at-Arms asked in a sad voice.

All the Masters shook their heads.

"I did" Danielle step out from behind one of the palace walls. "She wasn't paying attention and Skeletor got her"

"That doesn't sound like Teela to not pay attention in a battle" said Ram-Man

"Your right, it doesn't sound like her" Man-at-Arms said "Ok I've slowed the bleeding, we need to get her to the healers now" Man-at-Arms picked up his daughter in his arms, and what scared him more than anything was she made no protest at the movement.

"Are you saying I am liar?" Danielle asked

"No, I am only saying that doesn't sound like my daughter, now kindly step aside so I may get to the medical bay" Danielle did as she was asked and watched as Man-at-Arms and the rest of the Masters headed for the medical bay.

Once in the medical bay, Man-at Arms placed Teela on an empty bed, most of the beds were empty as most of the injuries were minor and had be sent to bed or back to their post. When Man-at-Arms placed Teela on the bed, they heard a small moan come from Teela. Before Man-at-Arms could say anything to Teela a healer made his way through the mass of people.

The healer looked Teela over. "Ok people you need to leave, the Capitan is in need of major medical attention, and I can't do that with you all standing around. Man-at-Arms you are more than welcomed to stay, provide you stay out of the way"

"Thank you" Man-at-Arms said as he kiss Teela's forehead and move to sit in a nearby chair.

"Now the rest of you must wait outside in the hall, I will have someone come out with an update as soon as I can, but it may be a while, the Captain is not well and needs surgery now." With that the healer moved Teela from the room and into surgery.

**** 4 hours later****

Man-at-Arms felt a hand on his shoulder, he look up and saw James, the healer who took Teela into surgery, what felt like days ago.

"It's not good Duncan, I must ask you, has Teela been eating and sleeping well lately?"

"I don't know I have been busy with the King and Queen lately, why do you ask?" Man-at-Arms said with a frown.

"Your daughter is not responding to the treatment, and it makes me think her body may have already been in bad shape to start with. She seems to have lost some weight, she has always been very slim, but this has me very worried, if she doesn't respond to treatment soon she may not make it. I don't tell you this to upset you, but I had to ask. You can sit with her now, she may well be able to hear you. Duncan I am sorry to tell you this but she is in a coma. I would like…"

Man-at-Arms didn't get to hear the rest as the doors to the medical bay flew open.

"Were is she" Adam asked

"Prince Adam please keep your voice down" James asked

"I heard some of what happen, were is she, is she hurt?"

"Adam, sit down please" Duncan asked, he turn to James with a sad smile, letting him know he would handle this matter. James turned and went back to the recovery room to check on Teela.

"What's wrong, were is Teela?"

"Adam, Teela was hurt, she was fighting Skeletor and somehow we believe he hit her with his staff, or magic of some kind."

"What do you mean we believe, didn't anyone see what happened?"

"Adam we were all fighting, and no, no one saw what happened. Danielle said she did, but right now I don't think we have the whole story"

"Danielle, what was she doing there? I should have been there, I would have been able to stop this from happening" Adam said in a small voice

"You must not think like that Adam, what's done is done, what matters now is Teela getting better. Adam, Teela is not responding to the treatment being given to her, it also seems she has not been taking very good care of herself lately."

"She'll respond, I know she will" Adam said

"That's not all Adam…"

"Teela she…well…she…she's in a coma Adam, they say if she doesn't start to respond soon she may not make it.

Adam had never felt so sad in his whole life, why was this happening. He couldn't imagine not having Teela in his life. She had to get better, she just had to.

"Adam I am going to go sit with Teela for a while, you can come in, in a little while if you like" Man-at-Arms said and then walked into the room were his daughter was being held.

James came out and started to walk to the door, to tell the others, the news on Teela, Adam put a hand on his shoulder "I'll do it, I'll tell them what's going on, just keep a watch over Teela."

"Thank you Prince Adam" James headed back in the room he had just left.

Adam walked out into the hall, as soon as the door opened, all heads turned to him. "It doesn't look good right now, we wouldn't know more for awhile still, you should all get some rest" with that said Adam turned and started walking, he didn't know where he was going but knew he had to clear his head before he went in to see Teela.

****Back in the recovery room****

"Teela, you have to fight… you have to" Man-at-Arms but he head next to his daughters hand and cried.

"Duncan, I need to check her vitals, I just need you to move for just a moment" James said in a soft voice.

Duncan only shook his head, as he didn't trust his voice. He looked over at his daughter, she was so pale, he couldn't remember ever seeing her look so weak. He prayed to the Elders, to help her and make her better. What would he do if she was taken from him…no he couldn't think like that.

Duncan hoped that the Elders were listening to his prayers.

****Ok so there it is part 2. I had a lot of hits on this story but only 2 reviews . I hope to update soon, but work is getting in the way. Another update, before the New Year I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Teela's recovery room*****

Duncan sat by Teela's bed, holding her hand and praying, yet again for his daughter to wake up or show some signs that she would be ok. James had Teela lying on her stomach, while he tended to her wound, as of now Teela was still not responding to any treatment the healer tried. James had told Duncan that he would change the bandages every hour until she started responding, but as of now even that did not seem to stop a small infection from starting. James worried that if he couldn't keep the infection under control that … no he couldn't think like that Teela would be ok, she was...is a fighter and she will not give up.

Duncan just kept going over the last words he had said to Teela, she had come into his workshop and was about to ask him a question, when he had to jump onto her about her fight with Danielle. He didn't even give her a chance to respond , he heard "Yes sir" as he knew she would being the good solider…no the wonderful daughter she is, she always wants to make others happy, no matter the hurt it may cause her. If Teela…when Teela got better maybe he could make it right, tell her, he didn't mean to be so hard on her, that he loved her and always would. Some of the others seemed to be a little mad with Teela, some saying she should have fought better, that if she was a better solider she wouldn't have been hurt. Duncan couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong, no one had ever second guess Teela as a solider or Captain of the Guard for that matter, why now. It didn't matter, at least not now, all that matter was Teela and her recovery, no one would tell him differently, she would get better, she would recover and then they could go from there.

**********

Danielle was in the dining room with Adam, the King and the Queen eating a late dinner.

"How is Teela doing?" Danielle asked

"The same I think, I haven't been to see her since she was first brought in" Adam said

"Adam you have more important thing to take care of, you are the future King you cannot spend so much time with the help of the palace, even those who put themselves in harm's way" said the King as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Your right father"

The Queen just looked on shaking her head, agreeing with the King and Adam.

Danielle hid her smile as she took a drink from her glass. This would be easier then she thought.

*****Back in the recovery room*****

"Duncan…Duncan" James didn't want to wake him but he had no choice.

"DUNCAN" James said a little louder than before.

Duncan looked at James with sad, sleepy eyes. "Yes…sorry James I must have fallen asleep…sorry"

"No need to apologize Duncan"

"Do you have news?"

"Sorry, but no, there has been no change that I can see now, but you were so close to Teela and I need to change her bandages again"

Duncan stood up to allow James better access to his daughter.

"Oh my!" James said in a hushed voice

"What…what's wrong" Duncan asked

"It's worst Duncan, I am so sorry, but the infection had spread"

"What do you mean its spread; you just said there was no change"

"Duncan I am now more than ever convinced this wound was caused by magic. My herbs and medicine do not seem to help, I don't think I can help her anymore than I have without knowing the magic that caused this…I am truly sorry Duncan" James placed his hand on Duncan's shoulder, gave it a squeeze and turned to go back to his office in hopes of trying to help Teela in a possible recovery.

"I will not let you die daughter, do you hear me I will find what magic was used and you will get better, just hang on a little longer…please hang on….just a little longer…" Duncan could say no more as he couldn't get any more words past the lump in his throat.

Duncan knew what he had to do, there was one piece in all of this that still did not fit, but what was it, or better yet who was it? He knew where to start and who to ask.

*****************

Duncan walked into the dining room.

"Your highness, I am sorry but if I may have a word with Danielle please" Duncan addressed the King

"Duncan, you have interrupted our dinner, so may I assume that what you must discuss is of great importance?"

"Yes your highness, I would not have asked otherwise"

The King turn to look at Danielle "Danielle would you mind?"

"Your highness we are having such a lovely dinner, and I am enjoying the company very much, if it is all the same to you, your highness I would rather speak with Man-at-Arms at another time" Danielle said with a smile that would rot teeth. "You understand"

"Yes, of course" the King then turned to Man-at Arms "I am sorry Duncan, but it will have to wait"

Duncan turned to leave, but stop half way to the door leading out of the dining room. "No"

All heads turned to Man-at-Arms "Duncan?" the king asked

"I said no, as in, it is not ok for her to just brush me off" Duncan walked over to Danielle "You know what happened to my daughter, yet you keep quiet, Why?"

Before Danielle could even open her mouth to respond, the King stood up. "Man-at-Arms, have you forgotten who you are in the presence of?"

"It seems I have your _**highness,**_ I thought once not too long ago, I as well as my daughter could call you all friends may even family, but it seems I was wrong." Duncan turned around and walked away from the royal family, before he reached the door, he paused and without looking back said "You will have my resignation in the morning, your _**highness"**_ with that Duncan left.

********To those who did review THANK YOU…I am sorry for the wait on the update, but it seems that my muse left along with all the other reviews. I hope to update soon. THANKS again to wildhouseparty247, Jane Q. Doe, LMXB, Black Lithning, and banshee 1968. This story was for you guys (and girls).


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan was fuming, how they could all just brush Teela to the side. Adam and Teela had grown up together, they were close or at least they used to be. The Royal Family and the Masters had been the only family he and Teela had ever known. Duncan had never known the King and Queen to be so harsh, especially not towards Teela. The Queen looked to Teela as a daughter at times, helping her when he could not, and talking to her when it seemed only a woman could help. What had changed?

Duncan walked into the recovery room and towards his daughter's bed. As he looked down at her, he saw how small and weak she looked. Duncan sank into the chair next to her bed, tried both emotionally and physically. James walked in to see Duncan by Teela's bed.

"Duncan, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you James, I am fine"

"Duncan, you need to take care of yourself, you will be no help to Teela, if you don't."

"I know, but I feel so helpless"

"We all do Duncan"

"Not everyone" mumbled Duncan

"What was that Duncan?"

"Nothing, James just thinking out loud. James I need to tell you something, but for now you must keep it to yourself"

"Of course Duncan, what is it?"

"As of tomorrow I will no longer be working for the Royal Family, but I must ask that you still look after Teela, I will pay you, I also do not want any information given to anyone about Teela's condition, nor is anyone but myself allowed to visit her" Duncan said in a clam voice.

"Of course I will take care of Teela, but what has happen Duncan, you have always be able to work out your differences with the King"

"This is not a matter of a difference of opinion James. I wish it was only that."

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe you should ask the King" with that Duncan turned back to his daughter letting James know that the discussion was over.

****Later that evening*****

Danielle walked down the hall that lead to the medical wing of the palace. It was late enough for her not to be seen, if she stayed in the shadows. Reaching the door, she slowly opened the door and looked inside the room, no one that she could see.

"Poor, poor Teela, no one seems to care about what happens to you. Well, I'll make sure to take care of the Royal Family for you, so no worries now."

Duncan was trying to sleep in the corner of his daughter's room, on a small cot James brought in for him when he saw Danielle creep in and so he went deeper into the shadow that would hide him from her, he wanted to see what she would do. "Ancients help her, if she touches Teela" Duncan thought.

"Teela this is for the good of us all, you die so that…" Danielle didn't get finish what she was about to say.

"Step away from my daughter" Duncan said

"Man-at-Arms I didn't see you there, I was just having a talk with Teela, wishing her well and all that"

"I heard what you said and if you know what is good for you, you will turn and walk out of this room without another word." Duncan had to hold himself back from throwing her out of the room himself.

"Well if you're gonna be mean about it fine, I was only coming to …"

"OUT NOW!!!!!!!" Duncan screamed

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you, to be like that, I would watch myself if I were you, we wouldn't want the King or Queen to hear you"

"I said…GET…OUT…NOW…or I will make you wish you had."

"A threat, wow, well the King and Queen will need to hear about this. Tata for now _**Duncan**_"

With that Danielle walked out of the recovery room and towards the Royal Chambers.

Duncan sat back down in the chair by Teela's bed with a sign, what was he going to do, once the King found out about what he said to Danielle, what was going to happen?

Duncan didn't care about himself he would give up everything, even his life if it meant that Teela would be ok.

"I am so sorry Teela, I have made a real mess of things" Duncan lay his head down next to his daughters, it wasn't the most comfortable, but it made him feel better, knowing he was right there, to protect her from any more harm. "You just have to fight my daughter, please don't give up, what Danielle said is not true so many people care about you. You have to fight, if not for yourself than for me, I need you, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me, the day you were put into my arms was the happiest time of my life. Even better than any title I have ever been given. I love you Teela, please fight this."

That is how James found them a short time later. Duncan with his hand nestled next to his daughter's.

"Duncan" James said softly

This time Duncan was up right away, ready to hit someone. James held up his hands.

"Duncan it's just me, I need to change her bandage again"

"Sorry James, I had a run-in with…never mind" Duncan stood to let James get to Teela.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" James asked

Duncan was silent

"I'll take that has a no, you don't want to talk. Well that good news is the infection was not spread anymore, but the bad news is the infection she has already is pretty bad itself. Duncan if this infection gets much worst Teela will not survive."

"How long does she have James" Duncan asked his eyes filled with tears, that he would not let fall.

****A very short update...this chapter is for Black Lithning the only one who seems to want me to really do this story. (I say this because 35 people read this story in 1 hour and I only got one review, make me think people are reading it, don't like it, so why should I write any more?) If I update at all it will be when my review total (good or bad reviews, all help us to be better writers) read above 15. Call it black mail, if you must...I call it feeding the author. Thanks agian Black Lithning


	5. Chapter 5

*********As of now I still do not have a beta so read at your own risk (lol). ENJOY

James stood next to Duncan with his hand on his shoulder.

"Duncan if we don't find the magic that caused this I give her a week, 2 at the most. I am sorry"

Duncan's eye's filled with tears, tears he would not shed, he would not give any one in this palace the "joy" of seeing him cry over someone they cared nothing about.

"Can she travel?" Duncan asked

"You can't be serious, Duncan, I can barely keep this infection under control in the medical wing, and you want to take her outside into Ancients know what."

"I ask because I may know of a way to help her, help find what magic was used, but she will need to travel with me"

"Duncan I don't know, how long of a trip will it be?"

"A short trip James, it is not far"

"Were are you taking her?"

"I would rather not say James, again I don't want anyone to know, anything about my daughter."

"Duncan it would be better if someone went with you, someone who can continue her treatments"

"Are you volunteering?"

"Duncan, you know I care about you and Teela both, but I …" James was cut off before he could finish

"No need to explain James, I know how everyone feels about my daughter, I just thought…forget it, it no longer matters. If you would just show me how to do the treatments I will keep up on them. No need to take away from the Royal Family, so if you would make me a list of things needed for the treatment I will get them in town."

"Of course Duncan and again I am sorry."

After a few minutes James handed Duncan the list of things he would need.

"I ask only one more thing of you James, please look after Teela while I am in town, I should only be gone for a short time."

"Of course"

True to his word, Duncan was only gone for an hour before he returned to the medical wing.

"I am sorry James, I stopped by ours quarters to pack a few things" Duncan said as he walked into the recovery room.

"I hope it was all of your things Man-at-Arm"

Duncan stopped, and looked up into the eyes of the King.

"Your Highness?"

"I want you and Teela out of the palace within the hour"

"Your Highness, Teela needs to come back for her treatments" James said

"Choose your side wisely James" the King said with a look that could kill

"Yes your Highness" with that James bowed and left the room.

"Man-at-Arms, you will have an hour to clean out your and your daughters chambers, after that time has passed you and your daughter will be escorted out of the palace by the Royal guard. You are not to take anything that does not belong to you. You are to leave the workshop untouched, as nothing in there belongs to you. While projects you were working on may have been your idea, they now belong to the man who will take your place."

"_**Your Highness **_I fail to see the need for an escort, as my daughter is in no way able to do anything. You have my word we will be gone in the time you have given us."

"I can no longer take your word as anything but a lie Duncan, Danielle has talked to both myself and the Queen, how dare you talk to her in such a way"

"How dare I…HOW DARE YOU, TREAT MY DAUGHTER AS THOUGH SHE IS NOTHING MORE THEN SOMETHING TO BE TOSSED AWAY" Duncan screamed

"I would suggest you start packing Man-at-Arms as the time is now down to 45 minutes, and as to your daughter, she was nothing more than servant hired to protect my son"

At that Duncan saw red, that was it, it was the last straw.

"I hope that one day you will see what it is you are doing today _**Your Highness, **_you will one day need help and no one will be there for you to call upon"

"Really Man-at-Arms, I see no one standing by your side ready to defend you or your daughter"

Just then James walked back into the room

"Ready to go Duncan?"

"…Go…?"

"Yes, I am going with you and Teela. See, all ready to go" he pointed to two large bags beside him. "and I assure you Your Highness it is all mine to take"

"Yes…Yes…of course James just give me some time to pack the rest of our things" Duncan stammered

Duncan's heart felt a bit better, finally someone who saw what he saw, that something was very wrong.

"I'll stay with Teela while you pack Duncan" James said

"Thanks again" Duncan said with watery eyes

After Duncan left the room, the King turned to look at James.

"Are you sure this is want you want to do?"

James said nothing

"I ask you a question"

Still James kept silent

"Fine then, remember this was your choice, one you will have to live with for the rest of your life" the King said as he turned to leave.

"I could say the same to you" James said softly, but loud enough for the King to hear before the door slammed close.

*****I know short and late update…I am sorry, but work is crazy right now. THANK YOU for all the reviews… and yes I know I shouldn't only write for reviews, but they are nice. Not sure when the next update will be, soon I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Still no Beta so read at your own risk. I know it has been a while since updates, I have no excuse*****

**Outside of the Palace walls**

"So where are we heading, or is it still hush-hush" James asked

"Sorry but I would rather you know when we get there, sorry I don't mean to keep you in the dark when you have been so helpful. I just do not trust we will not be over heard." Duncan replied

"I understand, I just thought I would ask."

Duncan pulled a small wagon behind him, loaded with all the things the three travelers owned. James pulled Teela along in a stretcher Duncan had rigged. They walked in silence for a while until Duncan broke it with a question.

"Why did you come along James, not that I don't need or appreciate the help, but why? You lost a lot by doing what you did."

At this James stopped walking. "Duncan perhaps now we could take a break, we have been walking for over an hour and I think a break would do us both good. "

"Yes James, of course we can" Duncan stopped under the shade of a tree.

"Duncan how long have we worked together?" James asked

Duncan thought about it for a while and couldn't think of an answer.

"I can't remember, it feels like I have know you forever"

"I feel the same, I have seen you be given the title you once held in high regard, fight battles that most would run from and win, I have seen you raise your wonderful daughter into the women she is today. You ask me why, and I can only ask myself why it took me so long to see how wrong all of it is. How could I not, Duncan you and your daughter have been wronged, we will find a way to prove this if, for nothing else then to give you peace of mind."

At this Duncan sighed and said "My mind is anything but peaceful right now. I just feel so …I don't know… I would say betrayed but it feels worse than that. The King and Queen have been the only family Teela and I have known for so long. I don't know what we are going to do when she gets better…"

James cut him off "Duncan…"

"I know, I know she may not get better but I can hope she will because right now, she is all I have. I don't know what I will do if she dies, I can't lose her James, I can't. At this Duncan broke down and cried, it was one of only a handful of times that James had seen his friend cry and he could do nothing to help him.

"Duncan it may be a good sign…um…early I mean…when she seemed to come around for a moment, I know it's only a little, but hope it what we are going for right? Speaking of your lovely daughter, it's time I checked her bandages."

James walked over to Teela, Duncan watched his friend seeing how gentle he was with her .His heart ache with what their life would be, after all was said and done. They would have to start all over again, and who would hire them, they were shunned by the Royal family and by then anyone who was anyone would know what had happen or at least one side of it and no-one hires help that the Royal family has blacklisted. He didn't care about himself, but if and when Teela was better what kind of life would she have. He would not allow that to happen. If Teela got better, they would leave this planet, that would be the only way they could make it, he would ask James if he wanted to come along, it was only right. Maybe then his daughter would be able to settle down and have a real life one that wasn't battle after battle. _I brought her into that world _Duncan thought _but I'll be dammed if I make the same mistake again._

James interrupted his thoughts "We are both ready to go when you are Duncan."

"How is she doing?"

"She is not any worse, right now I will take that as a good sign."

With that they were on their way. About 2 hours later they arrived.

"WOW…I just…WOW" James said "I never thought I would see this place in person"

James took it all in, with the eyes of a child on their birthday. Just then he heard a noise. James turned to look, as the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull lowered.

*****LONG wait I know, hope you enjoy…till next time*****


	7. Chapter 7

****Let me say one thing 1st, people that come to this site to write, do it because we love to write, NOT to be bashed by other "writers". My muse was kicked down, beat, locked in a box and thrown into the river, this ONE PERSON knows who they are and what was said and to you I say SHAME, for you to be a writer on this site and do what you did is WRONG, you should give other a good feeling. I do want reveiws, but not a beatdown. With that said please enjoy****

Adam walked around the gardens of the palace. Something felt off, something wasn't right but he just couldn't place it.

"What I am missing here"

When ever he had trouble sorting things out he always went to Duncan, but lately things between them were … he could think of the word, thing were just different.

"Maybe I can talk to Duncan, try and get things back to normal, or at least get it started back to normal"

Adam turned from the gardens and headed towards Man-at-Arms shop.

When he got there he found the shop, with everything in it's place but Man-at-Arms was no where to be found. The only other place Man-at-Arms would be is in with Teela. As Adam made his way to the Medical Bay he thought of all that had been happening around the palace, Danielle, the way Teela and Danielle acted around each other, Teela getting hurt in battle. It was all becoming to much and he needed to set things right.

As Adam entered the Medical Bay he notices that the bed Teela was in, is empty. His heart drops as he thinks of what this means.

"Teela can't be gone, she can't be" Adam thinks. As tears begin to full his eyes, he sees one of the healers.

"Where is Teela, what has happened?"

"Have you not been told my Prince?"

"Told what?"

"Teela, Man-at-Arms and James all left the palace. It was said that the King asked both Teela and Man-at-Arms to go and that James went with them. I am sorry my Prince I thought you knew."

"I did not, but I thank you for telling me. Do you know what happened why they were asked to leave…where the went…how long ago did they leave…was Teela any better…"

"I am sorry my Prince, I was only told of this moments ago when I came in, I only know what I have told you…If I may get back to my duties my Prince"

"Of course"

With a bow the healer left.

"How could this happen, why would they be asked to leave. I have to find them"

With that Adam headed to the throne room. He would ask his father what happened and go from there.

When Adam reached the throne room he found both his mother and father, they seemed to be talking about something. Their voices were hushed. Adam cleared his throat to make himself known.

"Yes my son" said the King

"What has happened father, I went to visit Teela and…"

"I asked both Teela and her father to leave and so they did, what of it son"

"Father, both Teela and Duncan have…"

"Over stayed their welcome son, now please both your mother and I have something we wish to discuss with you"

*******************Back at Gray Skull***************************

"Duncan what had happened" the Sorceress asked.

"I am sorry …I am so sorry…I should have protected her…I…"

At this point James answered for Duncan

"Teela was involved in a fight with Skeletor and some how was hit. I have tried everything I know to treat her, but nothing is working."

"This is magic, what have you tried already healer?"

"Please call me James"

With that James and the Sorceress work on a possible treatment for Teela.

****That is all for now, my muse is still recovering.


End file.
